The Cherry Blossoms
by BoomnRawr
Summary: The Cherry Blossoms are in full bloom and the festival is around the corner. Would Naruto be able to move on and uncover the secrets the sakura trees hold? Rated: Fluffy rewrite under co


**Prologue**

"Mom, Dad, Hurry Up!" yelled the little hyperactive blonde. His parents giggled as they try to keep up "we're on our way Naruto, relax" Today was the day of the annual Cherry Blossom festival. Every spring the Cherry blossoms bloom. Every year the Uzumaki family gathers together and attends the festival. Naruto's parents finally caught up to him at the entrance. His blue eyes were wide with amazement. This was the third time he attended, but he still get's entranced by all the sakura trees. "Kushina honey, can you take Naruto and get the tickets? I have to use the bathroom!" exclaimed Minato, while holding his crotch and jumping up and down. Naruto and Kushina just looked at the taller blonde male with a sweat drop. (-.-')

"So Naruto, what would you like to do first?" smiled Kushina. His mother was wearing an elegant red kimono that matched her hair. Her hair was bright red, like a tomato, curled and dangling, framing her face. It was hard to believe this woman was Naruto's mother, but if you were to look closely their eyes and certain features are very similar. Naruto looked up at his mother with a bright smile and pointed straight ahead "COTTON CANDY! COTTON CANDY!" Kushina and Naruto walked hand in hand towards the cotton candy.

"AHHHHHH! That feels better" sighed Minato. ring…ringg…RINGGGG.. "huh? Hello?...KONICHIWA..ne…hai…hai..*sigh*..ne..arigatou gozaimasu" Minato hung up the phone, "How am I suppose to explain this to Naruto and Kushina?" Minato is the CEO of Uzumaki Bakery Corp. He was constantly getting texts, emails, and calls about the company and business deals. It was always a tradition for the family to attend the festival, they couldn't just leave short notice…but he was already running short on time. He decided to text his wife.

_Honey, I have a business deal to attend to. I need you there. We have to go. I'm sorry. _Send.

He sighed as he leaned on the bathroom sink looking at his reflection. It crushed his heart to see his son hurt after waiting a whole year just to attend the festival. Just then he received a text.

_Babe, it's ok. I think I see the Sasuke Uchiha here with Sakura, I'll let Naruto play with them. I'll just call Iruka to take Naruto to his place for the night. It's ok I understand, we can make this work __ Love you ^^_

Minato reread the text several times, he knew he picked the right woman to marry. He smiled at himself,_ I really love you, you know that?_

_You're the best hon, meet me at the entrance. Tell Naruto I love him. Btw, can u pick me up some cotton candy along the way? :p wuv u honey boo! Oh, after the meeting, we're gonna go out and do the dirty ~~ _ send.

Minato looked down at his closed phone, he smiled. "well, time to get going" he looked around to find a kid with gray hair and eyes staring directly at him awkwardly. "oops, sorry about that kiddo. Remember to wash your hands! You don't wanna be putting pee in your beautiful eyes" he patted the now blushing kid on the head. The kid just looked at his hands and smiled.

Kushina read the text, and a small tint appeared on her cheek. "Mommy, are you ok? You look like a tomato" Naruto said while tugging at her hands. Usually, Kushina would kill at anyone calling her a tomato but who could hurt someone like Naruto with puppy dog eyes? "Naru, mommy and daddy has to go somewhere ok?" Naruto looked at his mom wide eyes, his parents was leaving him all alone? Kushina sighed, she knew what he was thinking "Don't worry, Iruka is coming, you have to sleepover at his house ok? Mommy will see you tomorrow!" Naruto immediately perked up after hearing the name Iruka and sleepover in the sentence. Kushina laughed and patted his son on the head "I love you dear, I think I see Sasuke and Sakura ahead, go along and play" Naruto hugged his mom tightly before running off.

Kushina looked at the disappearing figure in the distance, "I really love you kiddo, be careful" and turned around to meet her husband.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting on a Cherry Blossom root licking his snow cone until he realized he couldn't see anything because someone's dirty hands were on his eyes. He was about to smack it until he heard an angelic giggle asking "Guess who?" At this point, Sasuke wouldn't care and killed the person on the spot, but realizing it was his best friend Naruto he decided to play along. "hm..Sakura!" Naruto giggled "Nope, guess again" Sasuke smirked "hmm..is it..Itachi?" "No, Sasuke it's me, Naruto!" the blonde laughed while uncovering his hands over his friend's eyes. "Hi Sasuke" and pecked him on the cheek "H-Hi Naruto, what's up?" asked a blushing Sasuke as he continued to lick his snowcone. "Not much" replied Naruto while staring at the dark haired boy's orange snowcone.

The dark haired boy sensed the blond hair – blue eyed boy drooling over his cone and decided to give it up. "Really Sasuke? You're the best! I LOVE YOU!" exclaimed Naruto smiling. Sasuke blush four shades of pink before realizing a pink haired girl waving a hand in front of his face. "AH! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!" cried Sasuke without realizing she appeared. "I went to get tickets to the cherry blossom dance remember?" said the pink haired girl who's getting annoyed.

"You guys are going to a show? Can I come!" asked Naruto. "Oh hey Naruto, I didn't see you there! Sure you can come! The show doesn't start for another 15 mins. Wanna walk around until it starts?" Sakura suggested. They all attended the same school, in the same grade, and same class so it wasn't hard for Naruto to be best friends with the pair.

Sakura and Sasuke were walking arm in arm telling Naruto they are engaged to help their families' businesses. Naruto had both his hands behind his neck staring at the leaves blocking everything and everyone around them. '_Wow, the cherry blossoms are very beautiful. Too bad mom and dad can't be here to enjoy it.'_ "…and have 10 babies." Stated Sakura "Naruto?...Naruto..hey are you there?" Sasuke looked over to see what was wrong with his blonde friend. What stood before him was not his friend, but an angelic statue crying. Sasuke felt his heart break, what happened? What should he do? "NARUTO! You're crying!" exclaimed Sakura as she let go of Sasuke's arm and ran towards Naruto "Are you ok?" the worried look caught Naruto by surprise. He felt something wet coming from his eyes, he didn't realize he was crying until he touched it. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess it's allergies" the blonde smiled and continued to walk. Sakura sighed 'boys' the dark hair boy watched the brief encounter and wondered what was wrong. _"-UTO….-ARUTO!...NARUTOO!" _

A screaming woke Sasuke from his daydream. '_huh?_' thought Sasuke. He turned around to see a man with a pony tail running towards their direction. "Hey Sasuke, Sakura, have you guys seen Naruto?" asked the panting man. "Yeah, he's up a little further, what's wrong Iruka-sensei?" asked the concerned blonde. Iruka was their homeroom teacher, usually the whole town attended the festival. So it wasn't weird seeing teachers and principals at the same event. "I'll tell you guys later, NARUTO!"

Naruto turned around to see Iruka coming his way. At first he smiled seeing the older man, but then frowned after seeing the panic expression on the man's face. He knew something was wrong. "What's wrong Iruka?" asked the slightly panicked Naurto "You…your parents…" "What's wrong Iruka?" asked the worried blonde "what about my mommy and daddy?" Iruka looked at the teary-eyed blonde in front of him. He kneeled at the child's level holding him. "Your parents…are in the hospital." Naruto letting go of the embrace ran towards the entrance. Iruka following.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at the two figures embracing one another crying. The dark haired boy looked at the pink haired girl and held hands. A lot were going through their minds until they felt rain drops on their heads. Everyone looked up at the sky to find gray skies with rain drops falling from them. This was the first year it actually rained during the Cherry Blossom festival. They hadn't realize Iruka and Naruto gone until they felt a presence past them.

Both kids were in awe staring at the teacher-student running from them. Sakura squeezed Sasuke's hand for comfort as Sasuke tried to think of what could have happened

_

* * *

At the hospital.._

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

"Kushina, are you awake?"…"Kushina?" cried Minato who was laying on the right side of the hospital room. He looked over to his wife again, panicking now, "Honey, babe, pumpkin…tomato, are you ok?" He sighed a huge sigh of relief when he felt her hold his hand firmly. "Oh thank Kami, I thought I lost you" Kushina tried to smile but everywhere it hurt. "It's ok honey, as long as you're here I'm fine" she looked over to him but the life in her eyes were starting to deteriorate. They both knew they didn't have much time left.

A few mins. later the door opened revealing Iruka and a small Naruto. Both Kushina and Minato tried to get up to hug their son but failed. Naruto ran over to hug his parents sobbing. "MOM, DAD, ARE YOU OK? PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME" Kushina combed her son's hair down, it hurt her to see their son like this, she kissed his head lightly, failing to hide the pain "It's ok honey, we're ok, can you please go outside for a little? Your dad and I would like to say something to Iruka" "No." the blue eyed boy replied stubbornly. "He takes after you" laughed Minato as he tried to lighten up the situation Kushina's expression lightened slightly however she knew they didn't have a lot of time left. "Naruto, for me." Naruto looked up to see his mother with a new expression he has yet to see. He nodded kissing both his parents and leaving the room.

Iruka sobbed after Naruto left the room. He knew he had to be strong for the child. He couldn't bare to see the boy in pain. "Iruka" Iruka stopped his crying and looked up with teary eyes "Yeah Kushina" She looked at the man in front of her "Please take care of Naruto, we don't have much time left." Iruka chocked a sob while nodding his head yes. Minato continued as Kushina laid down breathing heavily "We're sorry we won't be able to be there as he grows up. Please let him know we love him and we aren't leaving because of anything else." Minato paused and looked over at his wife who is now barely breathing. He closed his eyes "We hope everything between you and Kakashi works out, we know you love each other dearly. Please take care of Naruto as if he was yours" Iruka blush and nodded. "Yes, I understand."

_Beep…Beep…._

Kushina and Minato now laid hand in hand looking at the ceiling. "We'll be watching him from above, take care of him well Iruka, or I'll come back and haunt your ass" said Kushina.

_Beep…._

Doctors come rushing in with nurses and Naruto looking in from the outside wondering what was happening. Iruka was crying off to the side and doctors maneuvering over his parents.

_Beeeeeeepppp.._

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. In a way we sort of reconstructed the whole story. To start, we decided to rewrite the prologue. We're not sure if you would like it. Thanks for the lovely reviews prior to the reconstruction. Prior to writing this story awhile back, our writing was awkward. But we're getting better. If you guys have any suggestions please let us know. We'll try our best to do more writing. If you don't like it we'll stop lol. Let's enjoy this journey together! Fighting!


End file.
